What Now?
by xCassie97x
Summary: Ever since his birthday Sonic has been getting weird dreams, learning later that his dreams become the future. Can he save his friends before they get hurt by Eggman's evil schemes? Read for more info. SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sonic story, I'm not a pro-writer so I'm sorry for any mistakes you find, reviews are very much welcome!**

**Summary: Its Sonic's birthday and the crew are celebrating it and Eggman has a new plan to get rid of the stubborn hedgehog, While Sonic is having weird dreams of the future can he help the rest of the Sonic crew from being injured? Will love still blossom for Amy and Sonic? Will the world end without our hero? What will happen? Read below to find out more.**

**Sonic and characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold and crisp morning. The sun was just peaking over the ridge of the mountains in the distance, surrounded by pinks and yellows.

Amy smiled dreamily as she sat on her bed staring out the window. 'What a beautiful morning' Amy thought as she got out of bed and prepared for the day. Once she was done she got out a large green box that had a bright red bow on top and a card reading 'Happy Birthday Sonic' from the back of her room and brought it downstairs with her as she made her breakfast.

'I hope he likes these new shoes I bought him'. She smiled dreamily again and pictured him turning to her with that big goofy smile of his and hugging her saying thank you and how much he loved his present.

She sighed as she got up to put her dishes in the sink and looked at the time. It read 7:28am. 'He's probably still sleeping; I should get going if I want to surprise him'.

It took her 30 minutes to get to Tails' workshop and once she got there she found Tails already waiting for her outside.

"Tails!" she shouted as she ran over to him. "I'm not too late am I?"

Tails smiled. "No, he's still sleeping."

Amy sighed in relief. "That's good to know, has anyone else come?"

Tails grabbed the present from her and walked inside with her following. "Only Cream has, Knuckles and Rouge should be here soon" Tails answered her "Well I know Rouge is but I can only hope Knuckles doesn't blow this off" he muttered to himself.

Amy heard this though and answered with her own response "He better not! Or I'll stick this hammer right up his-"

"Amy!" Cream said smiling widely, unaware of Amy's next set of words. Cream got up from her seat on the couch which is in front of the TV and hugged Amy in a big bear hug.

"Hey Cream, You're here early" said Amy smiling back at her letting her conversation with Tails slide to an end.

"Yup, I was here helping Tails with Mr Sonic's surprise party! Do you like the decorations?"

Amy looked around the room. There were balloons and streamers hung neatly on the walls and two presents in one of the corners of the room.

"You bet I do, I especially love the-" There was a knock on the door and Tails went to go answer it while Amy continued her conversation with Cream.

"Rouge, Knuckles!" Tails said smiling at the new guests and letting them come in.

"Hey Tails, has the birthday boy woken up yet?" Knuckles asked while fist pumping with Tails and handing his and Rouge's presents to him.

"Nope, not yet" Tails answered while walking to the living room to let Amy and Cream know that the rest of the guests were here.

"Please Knuckie, Big Blue would never be awake at this time of day" Rouge said trying to tease him, which wasn't really hard.

After awhile of talking they heard a door open from one of the upstairs bedrooms and a loud yawn along with footsteps.

"That must be him! Everyone hide!" Tails said as he shut of the lights and hid behind the couch.

* * *

_We were all just hanging out, eating cake under the tree next to Tails' workshop, talking and telling jokes, we all would have never expected what would happen next. He came, and told us that this was the end. I would have never believed him if I didn't see what he had in store for us._

_The robot was not only huge in size but was stronger than anything I've ever faced; I couldn't even put a dent on it. Me, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails, who was in the tornado didn't stand a chance, I just wish we could of have realized that sooner. All four of us were knocked off our feet within seconds, which was when I made one of the worst mistakes of my life._

_I saw the robot go for Amy and I tried to spin dash its arm away, but I didn't see its other arm moving towards me. I was knocked to the ground again, this time it was ten times harder and I landed on my right arm. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and saw it was bent at a funny angle I looked up and saw Amy lying on the floor unconscious. I got up as quick as I could and dashed to her, but the robot was to fast, and I didn't see it coming. I got knocked down for the third time, and I was in to much pain to get up and keep fighting._

_I see Tails and his Tornado being taken down, and Rouge on the ground beside an unconscious Knuckles telling him how sorry she was for being so reckless, knowing he wouldn't respond. I look up to find the robot in the air making its escape with her in its clutches._

_I get up from my spot on the ground slowly and try to catch up, my arm was sending me waves of pain but that was not going to stop me from saving her. She means everything to me, and to see her hurt and unconscious as she was, I couldn't stop. I hear Cream yelling at me in the background telling me to stop, that I'm to injured to fight anymore, but I don't listen, all I know is that I need to save her._

_He had her, and it was my entire fault. If I was faster and saw where I was going I wouldn't have got hit by that mechanical arm of that stupid robot, I could have saved her. That's the thing, 'I could of'. I could have brought her back and we could of been talking and laugh like we were moments before, but no, we're not, and it's all because of me._

_I was running, as fast as I could. I couldn't stop. I had to go faster. I needed to go faster. I couldn't go faster. I slowed till I was at a complete stop and watch as the robot took the love of my life. I fell to the ground and blacked out._

* * *

"AHH!" Sonic yelled as he fell to the floor in a bundle of blankets. He had cold sweat running down his forehead, and his breath was coming in short pants.

'What a dream, it felt so real!' Sonic thought to himself. Sonic untangled himself from his blankets, wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and let out a large sigh. He heard talking and laughter coming from downstairs in the living room and decided to check it out.

Sonic got up from the floor and opened the door, his fur matted and his quills out of place. He had his eye's shut tightly as he stretched and yawned at the same time, an arm reached in the air and the other on his mouth. As he walked down the hall to the stairs the chatter had stopped and all was quiet. Sonic walked down the steps to the living room and saw that the lights were off.

'Hmmm that's strange, I could have sworn I heard talking coming from down here'. Sonic thought looking around again and noticing Tails wasn't up yet. 'That's really strange to, something's up, but what?'

"Tails? You up yet buddy?" Sonic called out for him, walking over to the light switch across the room. Sonic's foot hit something considerably hard and tripped over it.

"OWW!" both him and the object yelled and Tails got out of his hiding place and opened the lights to see what happen.

Tails found Sonic lying on top of Amy, their faces only inches apart, looking like they were about to kiss.

"AMY!" Sonic half asked, have shouted as he got off of her quickly and jumped back as far as he could.

Amy squealed with excitement. "Sonic!" She shouted as she ran toward him and jumped on top of him. She grabbed him and hugged him as hard as she could and nuzzled against his neck.

"Uhhhhhh…" was all Knuckles, Tails and Rouge could say before they were rolling on the ground laughing as hard as they could. Cream brought out a camera and was taking a picture of Sonic and Amy going more of an 'Aww' than a 'ROFLMAO'

"Uh…Amy…..Err…can't….Breath!" Sonic said in a wheezing voice

Amy smiled at her self proclaimed boyfriend and loosened her grip, but only a little. Sonic smiled back at her and looked towards everyone else still trying to calm down from the laughter.

"So does anyone want to tell me what you guys were doing on the floor in the dark?" Sonic asked still wondering what was going on and why everyone was here.

"Huh? Ohh! SURPRISE! Happy birthday Sonic!" Tails yelled everyone following suit. A "Happy birthday Big Blue", "Happy birthday Mr Sonic", "Happy birthday My Man", "Happy birthday Sonikkuu" all came mashed together some longer than others. Still catching Sonic off guard.

"Birthday? Mine? Today?" Sonic said looking around for a calendar to make sure they were telling the truth.

"Well, Yea, I still wonder how you always forget your own birthday but never forget anyone else's?" Tail asked looking as confused as Sonic was only moments before.

"Who knows," Sonic answered with a shrug, prying Amy's arms off of him and getting up from his place on the floor. "But what I do know is that I need a breakfast and a shower" Sonic said walking back upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Okay, but hurry back! Were gonna set up outside and get the cake!" Tail yelled from his spot to the retreating hedgehog up the stairs.

Sonic then stopped suddenly on the top stair and had flashbacks of his most recent dream. He shook his head and continued upstairs. "It was just a dream," Sonic whispered quietly to himself. He sat on his bed and looked at his hands. "Right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is people, Chapter 2 of this messed up story. Sorry for any mistakes I have made and I hope you enjoy.**

**I also wanted to make a shout out to: BrownPaperBear**

**For being the first to review this story and for all the support she gave me! Thanks again so much!**

**Summary: Its Sonic's birthday and the crew are celebrating it and Eggman has a new plan to get rid of the stubborn hedgehog, While Sonic is having weird dreams of the future can he help the rest of the Sonic crew from being injured? Will love still blossom for Amy and Sonic? Will the world end without our hero? What will happen? Read below to find out more.**

**Sonic and characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team**

**Chapter 2**

Sonic looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Staring at the purple bangs around his eyes, his quills were all out of place from all the turning from a restless sleep. 'Man, Do I look awful' Sonic thought to himself as he cupped his hands to his face, trying to rub the sleep out of them. He then jumped into the shower and started with his daily routine.

Once finished with his shower, Sonic went to his room and looked at the messy bedroom. There were comic books and video game controllers littering the floor, and his bed was clearly unmade, blankets and pillows were strewed out on the middle of the floor in a large bundle.

"Man, if Amy or Tails saw this they would freak." Sonic said to himself picking up the bundles of blankets and throwing them on the bed that was next to the window.

"Freak if they saw what?" A voice from behind him asked suspiciously.

Sonic turned around quickly at the suddenness of the voice and jumped back making him slip on one of the many comics on the ground and leaving him falling hard on the floor again with an 'OOOF'.

Sonic looked up quickly and found that he looking up into the jade coloured eyes of Amy Rose. Amy herself was looking around the room, clearly at the mess around her. She then laid her eyes on the figure on the floor in shock.

"What happen in here?" asked Amy picking up one of the many comics that were thrown casually on the floor beside her and looking at the cover, "It looks like a tornado attacked your room."

Sonic jumped up from his spot on the floor and picked up the rest of the pillows that were on the ground.

"Amy! I…Well...Err…What are you doing here?" Sonic stuttered out nervously.

"Well, We were all waiting for you outside and you were taking to long so I came up here to see what the hold up was and-….Is that a?…EWWWW!" Amy asked moving forward to have a closer look at what she was looking at then jumping back at seeing the moldy food stuck to the wall in disgust.

"Well…..Err…..I haven't had much time to…Uhh…you know….to clean up," Sonic said "I've been busy."

"Busy?" Amy questioned, looking at Sonic with a sceptical look. "You don't seem very busy, half the time you're either lying on the roof or going for quick jogs around the park!"

"He…..hehe…." Sonic laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head while looking away from Amy, knowing that she was right. Amy sighed, shaking her head and started picking up the other comics off the floor

"I'll help you clean up this time…but _you're_ peeling that…whatever that is off the wall" Amy said and put the comics that she picked up in a neat pile on one of the tables in the room. Sonic saw this and immediately followed in suit, accepting all the help he could get. Sonic started with picking up the video game controllers and putting them away.

Once they were done cleaning up the food that was on the wall and putting everything away neatly Sonic turned to Amy with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks for all the help Ames! Maybe I should call you when my room starts to look like that again!" Amy pouted, but then an idea struck her. She looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Of course I would help you, Sonikuu," She said sweetly then smiled with a mischievous look on her face. "As long as we go on a date to Emerald Coast!"

Sonic blushed and rolled his eyes at this, knowing something like this was coming. He then averted his glaze towards the open window across the room. Tails, true to his word, had set up a picnic blanket with deserts and a big cake that had Sonic's logo on it, near the tree Sonic saw in his dream.

Sonic shuddered has he remembered his dream and looked towards the ground with a straight face, again reminding himself that it was only a dream. Amy saw this and her smile vanished instantly. She walked towards him cautiously and touched his arm.

"You okay?" Amy asked softly, her face covered in concern. Sonic looked at her and nodded with a fake smile.

"Yeah, Lets head downstairs, their probably tired of waiting for us." Sonic said, turning away from Amy and the window, heading towards the stairs. Amy stayed where she was and watched Sonic leave the room, once he was gone she then turned her attention back towards the window, looking for a hint or better yet an answer to what just happen.

Amy shook her head sadly and walked out of the room and down the stairs, she found Sonic waiting for her with his regular goofy smile by the door. As Amy approached the door, Sonic, being the gentlemen he was, opened the door with a short bow with one arm leading outside and the other reaching for her to grab. Amy just giggled at him and grabbed his hand; they started their walk towards the tree everyone was waiting at.

As they got closer to the group they noticed that Knuckles and Rouge were sitting against the tree side by side and Tails with Cream two steps away from them, sitting on the red and white checker blanket laying out the rest of the food they had in the picnic basket they had brought with them outside. All eyes were on Sonic and Amy with their intertwined hands when they were only a couple feet away. Knuckles, who was just about to start laughing at the two was punched in the arm lightly by Rouge telling him to shush.

"So that's what you two have been doing, huh?" said Tails with a large smirk on his face, Rouge than winked at Amy holding up a thumb's up.

"Huh? No! No, No, No, No, NO! That did not happen!" said Sonic, blushing furiously and letting his hand drop from Amy's.

Amy's smiling and blushing face turned into a look of disappointment as Sonic did this. She sighed sadly and let her hand drop as well, planting herself next to Rouge beside the tree. Rouge looked at her sadly.

"Don't worry honey, He'll let up sooner or later." Rouge said trying to cheer her up, which made Amy smile a little and nod her head.

"So what really took you guys so long?" asked Tails looking at Sonic for an answer.

"Well, when I went into my room after my shower, I sorta found my room a little messy and decided I should clean it up a bit. Amy helped me." Replied Sonic, Not wanting to go into detail of how much 'a little messy' really was.

"Cleaning? Psshh, waste of time I tell you." said Knuckles shaking his head and grabbing a piece of cake from on top of the picnic blanket. Rouge looked at him and started laughing.

"Why, the only reason you think it's a waste of time, is because you don't have anything to clean." Rouge said in between laughs. Everyone started laughing at this except Knuckles, who looked offended.

"Actually, the only reason I don't like cleaning is because it's 'Women's Work'" Said Knuckles laughing at his own little joke. The laughter from everyone else stopped as those words escaped his mouth, and Rouge, Cream and Amy looked completely pissed, more so Amy than the rest.

"That's mean Mr Knuckles!" cried out Cream, looking fairly upset.

"Women's…Work?…" shrieked Amy as she got up to her feet and pulled her hammer out of nowhere.

"Uhh…Amy….What are you gonna do with that hammer?" Knuckles asked nervously, slowly getting up from his spot on the ground, starting to walk backwards.

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna show you what 'Women's Work' really is!" said Amy as she swung her Piko Piko hammer down on an unexpecting Knuckles.

"Ahh….Amy….Uhh….could you put the hammer….you know….Down!" Knuckles half asked, half yelled, trying to dodge Amy's swings.

"If you let me hit you at least once, I might will!" said Amy swinging her hammer where Knuckles' head was at moments before.

"Sonic! Cool your girlfriend, Will yea!" Sonic just shook his head and watched the two play cat and mouse.

"Sorry buddy, you got yourself stuck in this one" Sonic laughed, completely ignoring the 'girlfriend' comment and continued watching them, clearly entertained.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake uncontrollably, leaving Amy, Knuckles, and anybody around the area standing, to try and catch their balance. A few moments later the shaking stopped, everyone was on their feet looking for what caused the problem.

"What the hell was that?" asked Knuckles looking around for any sense of danger.

"There!" Shouted Rouge and everyone looked to what she was pointing at. A hover craft carrying an obese, bald man with a big pointed nose, glasses, and a thick brown moustache flew down lower so that he could see his enemies more clearly.

"Bah ha-ha-ha, it is I, Doctor Eggman!" The bald man known has 'Eggman' announced loudly, for the people below him to hear his voice.

Sonic looked at Eggman in shock. 'If Eggman is here, then maybe my dream is coming true!' thought Sonic, worry covering his face.

"No," Sonic whispered quietly to himself, reassuring himself for the third time today. "No, this can't be happening." Amy saw the worried look on Sonic's face.

"Sonic?" Amy asked softly so only he could hear. Sonic looked at Amy worriedly then returned his glaze back at Eggman. 'I've never seen Sonic so worried over a battle with Eggman before, he's usually more cocky than this' Amy thought to herself.

"I finally found a way to get rid of you, and with you gone I'll be able to take over Mobius!" said Eggman clearly happy with his plan for world domination. "Bah Ha-ha-ha- *cough cough*ha-ha-*hack hack*ha-ha"

"Hump….Like you can beat all of us with this new toy? Well bring it on! Where is this pile of junk anyways?" asked Knuckles looking around for the threat.

"Ohh we'll see if you can take my greatest creation on," Eggman said with a mischievous look on his face. "Egg-Min-A-Tor come out here and meet your first victims!"

A giant robot that looked exactly like Eggman flew into the scene. It was at least 3 stories tall and looked so much like a mechanical version of Eggman himself. The ground begun to shake has the giant robot landed.

Everyone, even Sonic, looked at this robot and started bawling out laughing. 'This robot looks nothing like the terrifying one in my dreams.' thought Sonic as he continued on with his laughing, worry completely disappearing.

"This is your 'Greatest Creation'? What a joke!" laughed Sonic, has he fell to the floor from laughing so hard.

"Ha, ha," Eggman mocked "Laugh all you want now, but you won't be laughing in second! Egg-Min-A-Tor! ATTACK!" yelled Eggman.

And the fight was on.

**UPDATE: Okay, First I'm sorry for any mistakes, I re-read this and I was like, "WTF, do I not know how to write!" So I fixed most of the mistakes in this chapter and added a few things, if you notice anymore problems just message me and I'll fix them in a jiff. Also I'm REALLY sorry for the messed up robot name, I was thinking 'Terminator' and thought 'Hey! Egg-min-a-tor could be cool!' but then realized it was a completely stupid name for a robot name and it sounded like some weird Pokemon name LOL! ANYWAYS I'm done chapter 3 and right now starting chapter 4, but not gonna post it till sometime next week because I want to fix it up a bit before upload, so yeah. Sorry again, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The part you've all been waiting for! Time to find out if Sonic's dream is really true! Continue reading to find out more. Ohh and sorry for any mistakes you find in any of the chapters, message me and I'll fix them in a jiffy.**

**Summary: Its Sonic's birthday and the crew are celebrating it and Eggman has a new plan to get rid of the stubborn hedgehog, While Sonic is having weird dreams of the future can he help the rest of the Sonic crew from being injured? Will love still blossom for Amy and Sonic? Will the world end without our hero? What will happen? Read below to find out more.**

**Sonic and characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team**

**Chapter 3**

Eggman's robot wasted no time in attacking. It first went after Sonic and Knuckles, leaving them to dodge quickly.

"Humph, is that all you got" taunted Knuckles. The robot's left arm then switched into a machine gun and started to shoot at Knuckles.

Knuckles, knowing that he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge this, pulled out his Shovel Gloves and begun barrowing down into the ground below him, successfully escaping the bullets.

The robot noticed Knuckles escape and switched its target to Sonic, who was in a fighting pose. Sonic moved quickly at supersonic speed and just barely missed the bullets. The battle started moving away from Tails' workshop, and more into an open area which was surrounded by trees. 'Damn, this thing is fast! I better tell Amy and them to get out of here before they get hurt' thought Sonic as he jumped out of the way of any incoming bullets.

"Amy! Tails! Take Cream and get back to the workshop!" Sonic yelled from behind the massive robot. "Me, Rouge and Knuckles will deal with this pile of junk." Tails nodded and led Cream to the workshop, Amy however stayed put and shook her head.

"No Way Sonic! I'm fighting with you guys!" Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer from behind her and got into a fighting position.

Sonic was about to argue back about how dangerous this was and how she could get hurt, but was interrupted by more bullets coming his way. Sonic growled at the robot and dodged the bullets again, but this time going into the offence and Spin Dashing, hitting the robot in the chest.

Knuckles then dug up from underground, hitting the robot with an uppercut and Rouge came from above doing her infamous Screw Kick making the robot take a step back. Knuckles then jump back to stand beside Sonic, while Rouge flew in the air next to them. Sonic gave them his signature wink and thumb's up, but the moment was short lived. The robot's chest began to open up and showed loaded missiles ready to fire.

Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge got into fighting positions, ready to take the missiles down, but bullets that came from the sky shot the missiles down before they had a chance too. This made everyone look into the sky to see who had saved them.

Tails, who was in the Tornado, did a short wave with a smile then started firing at the giant robot again, hoping to get some kind of damage on it.

The robot ignored the bi-plane and its own missiles getting shot down and looked for a new easy target, it stopped on a certain pink hedgehog who was still staring at the Tornado and not paying attention to the fight in front of her. The robot grabbed a blade that was apart of its leg with its right arm, and begun making its way to Amy.

Sonic saw this and yelled Amy's name, her reaction to this was to slow and everything started moving like it was in slow motion. Sonic tried Spin Dashing the arm with the blade away, but was then knocked to the ground hard by the other arm of the robot.

Just like in his dream, Sonic landed on his right arm and felt a sharp pain from it. He saw it was bent at an angle and Sonic groaned in pain. Trying to lift himself up with his good arm, he looked up and saw Amy, unconscious, in the exact same pose she was in, in his dream. Sonic got up quickly and made a dash for her, but suddenly stopped, remembering how he got knocked down for the third time in his dream, he glanced up at the robot and noticed it was just about to attack him. Sonic smirked despite the pain he was in and dodge the attack completely. Sonic then ran to Amy, noticing blood on the top of her head. He checked for a pulse, and sighing in relief when he found one, he then lifted her up with his good arm and put her over his shoulder and moved her away from the robot. Knuckles and Rouge saw Sonic take Amy and decided to distract the robot's attention so he could go help her.

Sonic placed Amy beside a tree, letting her back lean on it. Sonic then knelt beside her and did a quick check for any serious injuries. The bleeding from her head was from a long cut along the right side of her forehead and going across, it was bleeding profusely. Sonic cursed in his head and stood up, looking to see how far the workshop was from where they were, and saw it far in the distance. Sonic knelt beside her again and tried to pick her up, forgetting about his own injury, a sudden pain made him stop and cry out. Sonic looked at his right arm and tried to move it. Biting his tongue to stop him from crying out in pain again, he sighed, clearly frustrated at the situation at hand.

"Damn! I won't be able to carry Amy that far with my arm like this!" Sonic looked up to see Rouge and Knuckles struggling with the fight, and Tails having trouble dodging the bullets and missiles the robot was sending.

"Wait…if my dream _is_ coming true, I can stop this!" Sonic he did a quick review of his dream in his head. 'There was Amy, then my arm, and then there was…Tails!' Sonic looked up to see Tails still firing at the robot. Sonic noticed the robot was looking at the Tornado like it was targeting it.

"TAILS! Look out!" yelled Sonic, waving arms around, trying to grab his attention.

Tails looked at Sonic then at the robot seeing it switch its left arm for a laser cannon, being aimed at him. Tails gasped and barrel rolled to the right, just barely missing it. Tails sighed in relief and gave Sonic a thumb's up in appreciation.

Sonic smiled back at him, then tried to remember what happen next. 'Okay Tails is safe, but what happened next!" Sonic began pacing around, holding his injured arm close to him. 'Wait…KNUCKLES!' Sonic looked worriedly at him and Rouge attacking the robot.

"Knuckles was protecting Rouge when he got hit in the dream, so if Rouge wasn't in any trouble, Knuckles would be safe!" Sonic said to himself, making a quick plan is his head.

Rouge flew up in the air and was about to attack the robot with another Screw Kick, but the robot saw this coming and aimed its laser cannon at her. Rouge's eyes went wide in shock, knowing she was to close to the robot and wouldn't be able to dodge it.

"ROUGE!" yelled Knuckles. He ran towards her, planning on getting in front and taking the blast for her instead. Knuckles and Rouge both shut their eyes tightly waiting for impact, but a sudden push made them re-open them again. They both fell to the floor and looked up to see their saviour. There Sonic stood, glaring angrily at the robot, panting and looking worn out.

"Rouge, take Amy and get to the workshop, me and Knuckles can take it from here." Sonic said, smirking slightly.

Rouge stared at him wide eyed for a few moments, then nodded quickly; giving a quick thanks, Rouge made her way to Amy who was still leaning against the tree unconscious.

Knuckles stood up beside Sonic, giving him a small smile and nodded like he was saying a thank you of his own, Sonic just smirked back at him.

"You know, you should be more careful, buddy." said Sonic cockily, as he and Knuckles both got into a fighting position, ready to take the robot on.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your buddy!" Knuckles yelled, charging at the robot.

Sonic smirked at this and followed behind him. Knuckles leaped into air in front of the robot and started punching furiously at it, while Sonic did a Homing attack on the robots head. Tails also helped in attacking using the Tornado but soon had to head back to the workshop because of all the damage the robot has done to it.

After a few hits the robot became slower and slower, becoming easier to hit and damage. Knuckles then charged again at it for the last time and punched one of its legs as hard as he could. The leg part that Knuckles hit fell apart from the robot, making it lean towards one side and fall. The robot exploded once it hit the ground.

"YESS!" cheered Sonic and Knuckles, doing a high five at all the teamwork they did. Eggman saw this and looked totally enraged.

"NOOOOO! I was so close to finishing that pest of a hedgehog off once and for all!" raged Eggman, slamming his hands on the hover craft. "This isn't the end! Just you wait!" Eggman yelled. He began flying off, making his escape.

"Should we go after him?" Knuckles asked Sonic, staring after Eggman watching him get away. When Sonic didn't answer, Knuckles turned to look at him and caught him right before he fell.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Knuckles, his voice full of concern. He laid Sonic gentle on the ground and did a quick check for any serious injuries. Knuckles saw how Sonic's arm was bent and figured it was either broken or fractured. Not finding anything else besides a few scratches, Knuckles sighed and shook his head before picking up the unconscious hedgehog and placing him over his shoulder, careful of his arm.

"You'll never learn, will you, Sonic" Knuckles questioned the passed out hedgehog. He then began walking back towards the workshop.


End file.
